Christmas Day
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt and Gabby spend Christmas Morning together Post "Not Like This"


**A\N: **I hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday season and that you are celebrating the holidays with your loved ones. I wrote this one-shot last week and it would have been up sooner but the sight was down so here it is your very late Dawsey Christmas Present. Set post "Not Like This"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the NHL including the Stanley Cup.

**Spoilers**: Dawsey fic post "Not Like This" And has spoilers for Season One episode 1.23 "Let Her Go."

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Gabriela awoke to the light shinning in from the window of her bedroom. She looked at the time on her alarm clock and saw it was almost nine o'clock. She had told her mother that she and Matt would be at her house for Christmas no later then noon. With that in mind she rolled over and faced Matt.

"Babe," She caressed his cheek, "It's morning," Her hot breath tickled his skin and as she spoke and he immediately woke.

Still half asleep he smiled and kissed her, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," She smiled in return, "You can sleep longer if you want;" She sensed the medication was making him drossier as of late, "I'll wake you up around eleven. That way you have half an hour to get ready before we go to my Mom's."

"And let you open your Christmas presents without me?" He cracked a smile. "I don't think so."

Gabriela stared at him; she could not believe he was in her bed and lying beside her; he could have easily left her. Only two weeks before he had suffered a major brain injury on the job and was in surgery for three hours. They had told her he probably wouldn't make it and to prepare for the worst but by some Christmas miracle he got through the surgery. After being released from the hospital last week he only had to take three pills a day for five more weeks and his recovery would be over.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt ran his fingers through her silk like black hair.

"Just how I could have lost you."

Matt pulled her close and kissed her, "I told you Gabby, it's our time now. Nothing is going to stop that. I'm here for the long haul."

She relaxed in his embrace, "I wish I could stay like this all day," She sighed happily.

He rolled her over and lay on top of her in between kisses he said, "Call your mom tell her I'm having a bad day; she'll understand."

A wave of uneasiness washed over her. The thought of lying to her mother; especially on Christmas made her feel sick. She valued her family and treasured every moment she had with them.

"Gabby," Matt rolled himself over and pulled her into his arms, "Baby," He soothed, "I was just…. I thought you knew I was joking."

Again the feeling of being safe in Matt's arms washed over her and she began to relax at his every touch. "I know," She finally responded, "Matt I love my family; as much as I want to stay here with you; I can't lie to them. Besides they'll all looking forward to meeting you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I know you're nervous but-"

"Gabby I'm fine," He lied; she had enough to worry about he didn't want her worrying about how her family would react to him.

"Antonio told me you asked him to tell Mom he liked and respected you."

"I should have known," He shook his head and laughed, "Oh and by the way, a little heads up would have been nice."

"A heads up?" She stood from the bed and began searching for clothed to wear, "What do you mean?"

"You telling Antonio about us. That's what he thought I wanted to talk about."

Gabriela laughed, "Relax Matt. He wasn't mad. Like he said he always liked you; and Diego and Eva will love you and you'll get along with Laura and my mother…. Well my mother all she wants for us is that we're happy; and I couldn't be happier here with you."

Matt kissed her before getting out of bed himself. He walked out of the bedroom and into the washroom where he took his morning medication with some water. When he finally found clothes to wear he made his way downstairs where Gabby was already getting started making pancakes.

"On the way back from your Mom's we should stop by my place; maybe stay there tonight. I'm running out of clothes to wear."

"Well as far as I know tomorrow is a relaxing day at home; clothes entirely optional."

Matt walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, "God you're beautiful when you say things like that," He kissed her neck and held her close.

"Pancakes are ready," She turned off the stove and divided the remaining pancake onto the two plates.

"Have I told you how much I love everything you cook; I love everything you do." He turned her around and kissed her, "I think I love you too," He whispered.

"I love you too," Gabriela repeated instantly.

They sat down for breakfast in moderate silence both not knowing what to say or do after saying those three words.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of silence Matt stood up and walked towards the tree, "Close your eyes," He instructed.

Gabby's heart was ponding but she did as she was told.

Matt retrieved her present from underneath the tree and brought it to her; gently moving her hair away from her neck he put on the necklace, "Okay," He whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

"Oh Matt," She instantly noticed the beautiful diamond necklace she was now wearing, "It's beautiful. I love it," She stood up and hugged him, "The diamond is my birthstone too."

"Yeah I know; I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Can I give you your present now?"

"Sure. Do I need to clos my eyes first?" He joked.

"Yes. I don't want to give away my hiding place."

"Ooh secretive; I like it," He covered his eyes.

Gabby stood in front of him and made sure his eyes were really closed. Once she was convinced she walked to the bookcase and pulled something out from behind it. "Okay," She walked back to him; "You can open your eyes now."

"Wow," Matt looked at the neatly wrapped box, "I almost don't want to open it."

"Matt," She swatted his chest, "If you don't open it I will."

"Alright, Alright," Matt sat on the couch and took the box away from her; opening the box he found some more protective paper and bubble wrap he took all of this off he reveal a blown up and framed picture of him standing next to the Stanley Cup.

"Before you say anything," Gabby sat down beside him, "I know that was a hard time for you but that party and the Cup really seemed to make you happy; at least for awhile. Anyways," She rambled on playing nervously with her fingers, "I just thought it could always remind you, remind us, that even when things seem at their worst it'll always get better."

Hugging her Matt said, "This is the best present anyone's ever gotten me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," She sighed with relief.

"You didn't think I'd like it?" He asked surprised.

"I was worried it would cause bad memories to come back," She looked at the floor as she spoke.

"It does," He admitted, "But you're right it does serve as a reminder that things will always get better."

Playing with her new necklace Gabriela stood just in time to hear her cell vibrating from across the room, walking over to it she saw Antonio had sent her a text message.

Texting back she walked back to the couch, "They're leaving for Mom's soon," She told Matt. "He wanted to make sure we were up."

Matt chuckled, "Should we get going too?"

"Yeah, you see every year I label some of my presents I got for the twins as 'From Santa' and we tell them that Santa knows they go to Abuela's after they open presents at home. To make this work I always get to Mom's before they do. It's really important this year too because they probably wont' belief in Santa for much longer; in fact they're already questioning it."

"Well then we better get going," Matt stood up and took some of the presents from under the tree into his arms.

"Yeah," Gabby followed suit.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the one-shot.


End file.
